


When Disaster Showers. Literally.

by astrobleme



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Child Choi Youngjae, Child Kim Yugyeom, Children, Fluff, Jaebum is an idiot, M/M, Parenthood, child bambam, gyeom and bam are beom and nyoung’s children, i suck at tags have u guys noticed it, jackson is married to mark, jaebum as bam and gyeom’s dad, jinyoung is married to beom, mark is married to jackson, youngjae is mark and jackson’s child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrobleme/pseuds/astrobleme
Summary: No one is ever safe whenever they step inside the Ims bathroom. No one. Not even the Im family.It’s hard to explain to others who has never been to the bathroom themselves. The ones who’s been there would say that it almost “killed” them.orA list of things why people say that Jinyoung and Jaebum’s bathroom is cursed.





	When Disaster Showers. Literally.

**Author's Note:**

> yo  
> im back with this shit  
> im sorry if u guys were waiting for two (dense) boys in love, i had this in mind and i didnt want to let this idea go. so i’ve decided to write it down and to forget about school a bit.
> 
> i will continue two (dense) boys in love, but it’ll probably continue it when im done with school which is gonna be in may
> 
> in the meantime, please enjoy this
> 
> thanks!

No one is ever safe whenever they step inside the Ims bathroom. No one. Not even the Im family.

It’s hard to explain to others who has never been to the bathroom themselves. The ones who’s been there would say that it almost “killed” them.

A lot of things have happened in the bathroom, for example:

 **1.** It all started when the two youngest (read: Bambam and Yugyeom) were taking a bath. Jaebum, as a good father he is, thought that it’d be fine to leave both of them alone in the bath since they’re already “mature” enough. He thought. Well, that thought stayed with him until an ear piercing screech was heard from the bathroom.

Jinyoung, who was just comfortably reading his book, heard his son’s screech. And that was probably the most memorable time, because he didn’t hesitate on dropping his book just to run to the bathroom to check on his sons; not once the thought of his book came to his mind.

Huffing at the sight of the two of his sons (one of them sobbing while getting mad at the other) and no sign of his husband at all. Jinyoung decided that it’s time for them to wash the soap and shampoo on their bodies and hairs, and time for bed; whilst at it, Jinyoung thought that it would be a great idea to ask one of the boys about what just happened.

And God, Jinyoung has never regretted doing something before thinking about it thoroughly.

Both of the boys started to fight, again.

“It wasn’t my fault that it got in your eyes!”

“Uh, excuse me? _You_ were the one who wanted to do my hair!”

“It was the shampoo’s fault okay? I didn’t do anything! It just squirted out a lot of its content,” said Bambam, the oldest in age since he was born before Yugyeom, but still younger than Youngjae (Mark and Jackson’s son).

Jinyoung just sighed. It’s already past their bedtime, yet they’re still in the bathroom, Bambam picking a quarrel with Yugyeom, Jaebum nowhere to be seen—probably in bed, already sleeping. If both of their sons catches a cold, Jinyoung swore that he will make Jaebum do everything and he’ll be the one relaxing next time.

Yugyeom is… hard to ask for forgiveness when you’ve done something wrong to him. So, it wasn’t shocking to see that both of the youngest giving each other silent treatment for a week tops; no longer than that.

 **2.** The most memorable event is probably when Jinyoung was just taking a morning shower—this event is actually why everyone says that the bathroom is cursed. Just like everyone, they all thought that “a morning shower wouldn’t hurt, right?”

No. A morning shower almost killed Jinyoung, for goodness sake.

He was just enjoying his time in the bathroom, trying to clean his body. Until he accidentally stepped on his husband’s bottle of shampoo. He didn’t have time to try and hold onto something, and of course, he fell.

The house went silent as the hear Jinyoung’s fall. They all know not to do anything or else they’ll be the target (this goes to Jaebum or their friends in particular since Jinyoung wouldn’t hurt their kids).

“IM JAEBUM! I WOULD LIKE TO HAVE A WORD WITH YOU!”

Both of the kids looked at their dad in concern and throwing their tiny fists up, whispering a tiny “fighting” to him. Jaebum can only smile sadly at his sons, just to exaggerate the situation.

He can feel his heart thumping really hard at that time. He’s never been this scared before, well not after that time when he was taking a bath and a cockroach decided to come out of nowhere, scaring the living daylights out of him.

The door to their bedroom was closed and Jaebum can only pray to the Gods out there for his own safety. After trying to gather his courage, he decided to open the door, because the longer he waits, the chances of him coming back alive would be slim.

Slowly opening the door, he can see that Jinyoung is already in his towel; not really fuming, but he looks pissed—he won’t last long though with Jaebum around. What really made the older’s heart skip a beat is that the latter has his new bottle of shampoo, which is pretty heavy since it still has a lot of its contents. And everyone knows when Jinyoung has something on his hand, thing won’t go well, unless the younger loves you and would give you another chance to live—which is hard to achieve since he once said (“I only love six people. I mean yes, I do love my family, but those six people will always have a special place in my heart although they’re sometimes crackheads.” “Who are they?” “My sons, my husband, that headass Mark married, and my best friend, Mark Tuan himself.” “I love you too, but what does that mean?” “What?” “Sure, we love you too, but what’s the benefit other than choking on your love?” “Frankly speaking, you’re an idiot for saying that aloud, and to answer your questionable question, you guys gets to live for and I’d do anything for you guys.” “Oh, okay.” “Yeah. You’re still an idiot for asking that question.”)

“Hi?” Jaebum greeted ever so softly you’d miss it if you aren’t focused.

“You should really be thankful that you’re my husband and if I were to throw this bottle of shampoo, it’d be a bad influence to the kids. So you should thank the kids for that,” replied the younger.

“I’m sorry, baby. I didn’t know that the bottle was down there. Okay, but if the bottle is that big, how can you not see it?”

“I was busy enjoying my shower, okay?”

Jaebum stifled a laugh from coming out of his mouth and out to the world. Jinyoung just let him live and he’s really thankful for that. He doesn’t want to ruin the moment by laughing at his husband in front of him; a frown on his face, he probably knows that his husband is trying to hold himself back from laughing at him.

“Hey Nyoungie. I’m sorry, again, really. I didn’t know that it fell and you’d accidentally step on it. Please forgive me,” said Jaebum; pouting at the latter.

“God, you look like an idiot. And of course, apology accepted,” replied Jinyoung; smiling at the older.

 **3.** Both Bambam and Yugyeom are close with Youngjae, Mark and Jackson’s son (as he was mentioned earlier at the first point). The couple and their kid doesn’t live very far from the JJP couple and the other two kids. So it’s not new to them if the Markson couple and their kid would always visit their house.

At one fine day in the Im household, Mark, Jackson, and Youngjae, decided to come visit since Youngjae has been asking—more like bugging—his dads to let him play with his best friend. Thankfully, the said family came knocking at the door at the afternoon or else they’ll have to watch the morning routine they go through which is the kids screaming at each other over something small, Jinyoung trying to calm them down, and Jaebum cooking breakfast for them; the morning routine may sound like it’d be fine if someone sees it, but it’s actually not. The morning routine is the total opposite of calm, so it’s better no one sees it.

The knocking of the door was almost ignored by everyone midst the kids’ bickering over a piece of cookie and a car toy; fortunately, Jinyoung with his sharp hearings heard them knocking and lets them in.

“Kids, Youngjae’s here!” called Jinyoung.

Suddenly two of his kids appeared beside him, pulling the older one of the three into a hug and pulling him into the living room to play something.

“Uh, hey Jinyoung? Mind if I use your bathroom? Accidentally drank a lot of water before coming here,” said Jackson, smiling sheepishly.

Jinyoung smiled at his embarrassed friend before saying, “Don’t worry. You know where the bathroom is, right?”

Jackson nodded his head as a respond to the latter’s question and dashing to the bathroom, like there’s no tomorrow.

 

Jackson sighed in content after he finished doing his business. He was just getting ready to leave he bathroom and play with the kids, until a notification was heard and he can feel his phone vibrate in his jean pocket.

He fished his phone out to check who texted him or what the notification is. Forgetting that his hands are both wet since he washed it before.

And God forgive him for cursing so loud that the kids heard him.

“FUCK!”

“Jackson? What’s going on?” asked Mark from the other side of the door, sounding like he’s panicking, but tried to cover it up.

“I—Mark… my phone. I dropped it.”

“Jackson. Just—can you open the door please?” begged Mark, his husband.

_Click._

Opening the door slowly, Mark can see Jackson staring at his drenched phone with his watering eyes. Mark almost laughed out loud at the sight of his husband, but decided to not do it because hd knew that it would hurt his husband’s feeling even more.

“Just put it inside a bag full of rice, Jackson. There’s no need to cry over it. If it’s still dead or broken then we can buy a new one,” said Mark; hugging his husband in the process, patting the younger’s head.

“B-But Mark, then that means I can’t call you or text you if I miss you when you’re at work.”

Mark smiled at his husband’s response. “I still have my phone and we have a house phone, remember?”

Jackson nodded glumly, but gave Mark his phone either way.

“Now, let’s go back and explain to the kids what “fuck” means since you blurted it—I mean, screamed it out then apologize to the others for cursing out loud.”

Jackson chuckled at what Mark said, event though it’s true. Mark on the other hand is happy that the younger is smiling again as if he already forgot about his dead, drenched phone in Mark’s jean pocket.

And a whole lot more things have happened in the bathroom. Those on the list were just the starters and what happened the first time.

So there’s a reason why everyone says that the bathroom is cursed.

**Author's Note:**

> ask me on my [cc](https://t.co/MAxI3bK4IJ) or talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kkihhyun) !! <33


End file.
